


A Marriage to Hades

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, basically (spoiler alert!) one of them is gonna get away with blatant murder here, guess whos back in the house with a angst fic!, it's perfectly rational to yell at me i guess, they're in a relationship...sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: October could be a spooky month for some. For others, it was empowering.





	A Marriage to Hades

Early fall, a wonderful time of the year in all honesty. Trixie adored this part of year the most, being able to start her days during the middle of the afternoon only added to her love of layering her clothes as the night carried on. 

Her alarm went off an hour ago, but Trixie was still in bed, under her covers, the soft cotton of her sheet held down on her body by her arm. Katya wasn’t in bed with her, but that wasn’t abnormal for Friday mornings. The text she received while she was still sleeping that she woke up to was sweet, and loving, yet simple.  _ I love you baby, I hope you have a good day. _

Her bladder was what finally drove her out of bed, and she groaned as she got up. She had to get up anyway, needing time to get breakfast and throw whatever softly colored sweater she fancied on before to work. 

-

Working at  _ Scotties _ , the local fabric and craft store, wasn’t a very demanding job during the off seasons. Business was picking up slightly more, soccer moms who wanted a head start on DIYing their children's costumes and homemakers who wanted a touch of autumn in their homes. It was sweet, working with them, when Trixie had the energy to answer their circling questions and trying to find similar products that they saw on  _ Pinterest  _ and  _ Facebook.  _

She kept her smile warm, happy for the work.

She took lunch, sliding by next to Trevor, Scott’s son, her container of pasta fresh out the microwave but just a little above hot.

“Hey, how’s everything?” She asked, twirling her linguine attentively 

“Pretty good, our baby kicked last night and Julie started crying.”

“You don’t sound so enthusiastic”

“She cries a lot. Is it rude to say that it’s getting annoying?”

“It’s a little insensitive, you’re not taking the pregnancy into consideration Trev.”

Trevor said nothing else and neither did Trixie. 

-

“Hey Trixie, any plans tonight?” Cara asked, wiggling her eyebrows around from her place in the middle of the store, sweeping up the glitter from that area. She and Trixie got along comfortably, taking into consideration that it took forever for Trixie to open up to people. She liked to believe that Cara put up with her because she's worth the wait, but she knows it's because they're the only two lesbians that work in the store. 

“Just hanging at home. Katya wants to decorate for Halloween and I don't know,” she shrugged her shoulders, still behind the register bar “,I want to help.”

Cara stopped sweeping, cocking her hip and holding the broom at an angle “I thought you said you hated Halloween?”

Trixie shrugged her shoulders and went to the back to get her bag.

-

The house was warm when Trixie walked in, smelled off honey roasted seeds, a snack that never failed to make her mouth water. 

But Katya wasn’t home. 

-

Going to bed alone was a feeling she had grown used to, and she figured that remiding herself that Katya had to come back to her own home,  _ to her own bed,  _ was good enough incentive to comfort her to sleep. 

But her comfort tonight was different.

Two bags, big and stuffed to the point where she feared the zipper might pop, were by the bedroom door, and in the dark, she saw their outline everytime she blinked her eyes open. 

She didn’t see when  _ exactly _ Katya got in the apartment, the smashed alarm clock still unreplaced from last years  _ big argument no. 6 _ , but the moon was out, shining brightly through the thin curtains, so it was late, just not  _ too _ late. She wiped her eyes as she sat up against the pillows, rising the blanket to cover her bare chest; she hasn’t worn any shirts and pants to bed after her nightly showers in over six months. 

“Hi ba-” 

“What are you doing up?”

“I was waiting for you-”

“I told you not to do that Trixie.” Katya angrily muttered, finishing up her stripping by getting rid of her sports bra and climbing in bed, her back turned to her. 

“-I didn’t see you this morning.”

“I was  _ out,  _ Trixie.” Katya said into her pillow. 

-

It was interesting, Trixie thought as she worked in the kitchen, how the her two years ago,  _ two years ago, _ would be disappointed in the her now. Her own self disappointment made her angry to the point where she needed to sit down and breathe.  _ It was a process _ she reconciled with herself as she breathed, getting back up from the couch and heading to continue what she was doing in the kitchen. 

_ Two years _ . 

It  _ hurt _ her, down to her bones when she thought about it. And that’s probably why she didn’t think about it, bearing all that hurtful weight on her shoulders on a day to day basis was to much, even for twenty minutes at a time. She felt used almost, a bedside cuddle buddy that occasionally fucked and shared meals. Feelings weren’t even on the table anymore, the two of them haven’t spoken about the elephant in the room in over four months. 

But making spaghetti and meatballs, everything felt fine, everything felt like it had the potential for a fresh start; something new, something clean and fresh. 

-

“This is really good Trix,” Katya said, somehow speaking clearly around the forkful of pasta in her mouth. 

“Thank you, I made it just like you like it,” Trixie said, smiling as she sat across from Katya at their little table, just watching Katya being  _ unabashedly happy  _ with something she had did.    
Katya reached over and grabbed Trixies hand that was still resting by her finished plate on the table, running her thumb lightly over Trixies pink knuckles, “you did this for me?”

She rose Katya’s hand to her mouth, kissing her ring finger, not minding the absence of the ring “of course I did, you deserve this.”   
She watched Katya’s smile grow before she responded “so do I also deserve juice?”   
“Of course,” Trixie answered, kissing Katya’s knuckle again before getting up, bringing her dirty dishes with her “I got your favorite!” Trixie called back over her shoulder.   
“Trixie, we’ve had orange juice for a little while now.” Katya answered and Trixie smiled in the refrigerator as she reached for the liquid.   
“No baby, it’s pomegranate. Homemade.”   
The warmth she felt from Katyas giggle expelled the cold she felt while holding the jar with Katya’s juice. 

-

“Trixie.”   
“Hmm?”

In bed, the air around them was cool, and Trixie rested against the pillows to let Katya comfortably rest her head on her lap. Dinner finished well, the only complaint coming from Katya that her juice was just a little bitter,  _ you could’ve done a little better Trix,  _ she had said in passing, watching Trixie wash the dishes. 

“My chest feels a little tight.”   
“Maybe you ate too much to fast, d’ya want to sit up?”

“No.”   
“All right. Then i think you should turn in early. Maybe sleep’ll help.”   
“You think so?”   
“It’s worth a shot.”

-

“Trixie, when you said you’d be here in the morning, I didn’t think you meant  _ three  _ in the morning.”   
“I’m sorry mama-” Trixie started, grunting as she unceremoniously dropped her bags in the corridor.   
“No sweetheart, don’t apologize. Come in already and have some hot chocolate with me.” Her mom answered, stifling her yawn.   
“Mama, you don’t even  _ like  _ chocolate.”   
“I don’t mind sharing a cup of good cocoa with my favorite child every now and again.” Ms. Mattel answered, turning and walking -no,  _ shuffling _ \- her way to the kitchen.   
“I’m your  _ only  _ child mom!” Trixie cried out giggling, finally shedding her jacket and following behind her mom into the kitchen to have some homemade hot chocolate, the time be damned. 

-

“Trixie honey, you gotta wake up. Some people are here for you.” her mom's voice was soft, a sweet caress unlike the harsh midday sunlight streaming directly into her closed eyes.    
Trixie inhaled deeply as she rose from her old bed, her mom being the one to wake her up from her first deep slumber in what felt like years. “Who mama?” She asked, clearing her hair that she forgot to tie up before she fell asleep in the early morning. 

“Some police officers.”

-

“Are you aware your uh partner passed away?”   
“My partner? Katya?”   
“Is she not your partner? We only found one bed in that two bedroom and neighbors say they see you together all the time.”   
Officer  _ Fake Platinum _ was asking the questions. There were two officers in the room, a man who was name Officer Tyson Mark, fourth generation. He was the friendlier one, offered Trixie to pick up some coffee from Starbucks, anything she wanted. She had declined. Officer Fake Platinum didn’t give her name yet, so Trixie mentally named her by the fact that the dark roots her eyebrows and hair had was giving away the most obvious fact.

Trixie shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose “I don’t know what we are, uh, were since you say she passed. Our relationship wasn’t defined as I hoped it could be.” She shook her head again, sniffling and wiping, unsuccessfully, the dripping snot “she was always out with other people.” She finished quietly. 

“Where were you last night?”

“Why?”

“That’s when she more than likely could’ve died-”   
“How did she d-d-d-pass?” It was hard to get the word out, the fact of it to hard to swallow.

“Severe allergic reaction. Do you know what was the last thing she ate?”   
“Nothing out of the ordinary, just-” Trixie stopped to sniffle some more, and Officer Mark gave her a tissue from practically thin air, a tissue box nowhere in Trixies sight “-spaghetti and meatballs. Pomegranate juice. She ate those things all the time I- I mean the pomegranate juice was new but we ate poms all the time without much issue so I don’t-”  

“Okay, okay,” Tyson got up from is chair in the corner of the room, pushing Platinum out the way “go get her some water kay?” He said quietly to the woman, and she left the room. He sat down in the chair across from her “so you weren’t there when Katya passed away?”

“No.” Trixie sniffed, stopping herself from sobbing so she can answer coherently. She pushed her still untied hair back from her face where it had fallen “I uh, I made dinner. I wanted to tell her I was done, that I was moving back to my mom’s house. But I just didn’t. I just left after she fell asleep.”   
“Did she complain or, or comment about how she felt before she went to sleep?”   
Trixie shook her head before saying a quiet no.

-

“How’d it go sweetie? Is everything okay?” Her mom asked, well, called out from the kitchen all the way in the back of the house as Trixie walked in the front door, her keys made of pink painted metal still working after a year and a half of dissue.

“Hold on!” She called back, shedding her jacket, scarf and boots before walking to her mom.   
“What did they want?”

“Oh,” Trixie shrugged her shoulders before she slid in her favorite chair, the one facing the window “something happened in the neighborhood and they just wanted to see if I knew anything since no one really knows that I moved. So basically nothing.”   
“Oh all right,” her mom bent a little to kiss her temple, pressing her close “ready for lunch? I don’t think you ate out there.”

“I didn’t mom, so yeah I want some lunch please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a bad thing to ask if anyone enjoyed that?
> 
> Well here's my Tumblr [@mattedzamo](https://mattedzamo.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
